I would do anything
by Maya6996
Summary: Myra is desperate after losing another match. But Eric is willing to give her an opportunity to prove herself.


**Myra is desperate because she has lost another match, but Eric is willing to give her an opportunity to gain extra points.**

**Due to the contents this is rated M for containing adult themes, suggestions, and hints of violence. **

**This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it. My gratitude and love belongs to Acromania and Torry-Riddle for their advice and support. The Divergent-series belongs to Veronice Roth, and I would like to thank her for creating that universe, and for Jai Courtney's parents for creating him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Again.

It happened again. Another fight, another defeat. She wanted to cry, to scream, to throw whatever she could get her hands on against these damn dark stone walls that surrounded her twenty-four seven, she wanted to kick, to kill, to… _die_. Her entire body ached, throbbing in sync with her accelerated heart beat fuelled by anger and shame. Oh, the shame…

The shame of failing again, of being so goddamn weak, of proving once again that she is unworthy of Edward's love. Edward belonged in Dauntless, she did not. She couldn't live without him, but she was the weakest link, the one pulling him down with her ranking, lower even than the Abnegation girl the others loved making fun of. But no one dared messing with her since she belonged to Edward, and not even Peter and his nasty friends messed with the number one, the top initiate.

Any logical person would have chosen to stay in Erudite, or at least followed the outcome of the aptitude test. In her case that would have been Amity. Yellow and red, sunshine and laughter, music and singing, working on the fields or being an artist. And no Edward.

Erudite, then. Books, essays, research, constantly pursuing knowledge for oneself and the entire community. She was smart enough to have passed initiation, becoming a teacher, or an archivist, or even a scientist, before marrying and starting a family. Yes, it would have been wonderful, so perfect. But not without Edward.

Edward had chosen Dauntless, and she had chosen him. And yet, she could only blame herself for her illogical choice. He had always known where he truly belonged – and so had she. But still she had chosen to ignore the facts, refusing to believe that he would leave Erudite, and her, with any doubt and go to the faction of warriors where he did belong. And she had followed him blindly to be somewhere she most definitely didn't belong.

Edward had chosen with logic while she had been blind and deaf, stupid and selfish, weak and pathetic. And now also so terribly lonely and alone.

The clock on the opposite wall showed that it was already past four but none of the other initiates had been brought to the infirmary. And Edward hadn't yet come to check on her. No one had, not even Four. Already forgotten, it seemed, and it stung like a bitch.

Myra stifled a sob, the ache in her chest tightening and pulsating, as her eyes roamed across the ceiling of the infirmary. Her heart pounded so hard at a nauseating pace that it felt as if it would burst out of her bruised chest. But she didn't want to cry, afraid for the pain her sobs would inflict on her already aching body.

Besides, it was so stupid and useless to cry about the past. She should be concentrating on the here and now. She had to think, to find possible solutions to solve this horrible situation she had gotten herself into.

Self-pity and more tears would bring her nothing but contempt. Edward didn't think she had noticed him looking at other girls, especially Christina, but Myra knew… Oh God, she knew. He would never cheat on her, but he would neither mourn too long if she would have to leave.

So, there had to be something she could do to stay with Edward. Maybe she should try practicing more, like Tris did every morning before training began. Maybe she could ask the girl for help, or at least for some advice. Edward had been trying for weeks to help her with extra training, but trying to understand him was as difficult and frustrating as understanding Four was. Asking the other initiates was not optional either. She didn't like Peter and his friends, Christina was too Candour-loud and selfish, Al too cowardly, and Will still too Erudite and analytic. She liked them, as much as she liked Tris, but she just doubted their teaching skills.

But she was desperate. She would do _anything_ to-

'Back from the dead, initiate?' a deep rumbling voice suddenly asked. Her eyes flew in the direction from where it came and found Eric standing at the door, arms crossed in front of his massive chest. He glanced at the nurse at her station on the right side of the room and the woman immediately left the infirmary, her face blanched from dread. Myra listened to her hasty, retreating footsteps while her eyes never left Eric. The silence that followed was deafening, ominous, but Myra was beyond noticing. Everybody was so terrified of the young leader, of his menacing appearance and the coldness in his grey eyes, but Eric hardly ever noticed her during training and Myra had always made sure that he had no reason to. Well, until now...

He approached her slowly, smirking like a predator while his cold eyes were fixed on her, and she nervously cleared her throat. She knew that she had to answer him, to show him that she wasn't done just yet, but words failed her. It was quite unnerving to be the centre of his attention with nowhere to go or someone to hide behind. But maybe that was the entire point. Maybe the time had come to stop hiding, to depend on others, to prove that she could belong here as well. Eric dropped into the chair next to her bed, placed his tattooed forearms next to her thigh and just looked at her with amusement written all over his face. Strange how his entire face lightened up when he wasn't in his usual foul mood. In fact, he was quite handsome, she thought as she watched him closely.

"Myra, Myra, what to do with you..." he chuckled. "Too stupid to stay in Erudite, too weak for Dauntless." He sighed mockingly, and then his grin grew wider. "And way too pretty to become Factionless."

Her stomach tightened and heat swelled behind her eyes, and when she blinked, a single tear rolled down her bruised cheek. Eric reached out and wiped the tear with a callused thumb, his knuckles softly resting on her cheek. "Tell me what to do with you."

She couldn't cry, not here, not now – not while Eric was staring at her, his thumb still caressing the sensitive skin underneath her eye, giving her an opportunity to-

She gasped as realisation hit her. He was giving her an opportunity, a last chance to help her. She narrowed her eyes and searched his eyes. Why would he want to help her? _And way too pretty to become Factionless?_ What? Eric chuckled, a deep rumble like thunder in his chest, and then she could see the answer in his eyes. Darker grey than usual, his pupils dilated, but still she could see the slight tinge of azure, and she swallowed hard. She knew what he wanted from her in return of his favour, and the thought made her grit her teeth and clench her hands into tight fists.

Could she do it? Could she really let him so that she could stay in Dauntless with Edward? Could she betray Edward and give her body to someone else? To Eric? Her eyes roamed Eric's face, acknowledging his masculine good looks. Part of her wanted to recoil, to slap the smugness of his face. But another part wondered, with a touch of desperation, what it would feel like to do it with a man like Eric. No one would have to know. She could keep the secret buried. He was just inches away from her – she could touch him and accept his offer. And yet… She had to know.

"Why?" she managed to squeeze out of her tight throat.

Eric shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Let's be realistic for a moment or two, Myra. Without my help you will fail stage one while, statistically speaking, there is a chance that you'll excel during two and three. You will never be a soldier, but there are enough jobs left in Dauntless for girls like you. Plus, you will be able to stay with Edward."

He stared at her, and she stared back at him, unable to look away.

Edward.

It's all about Edward. He was her reason for living, her reason for leaving Erudite and choosing this ruthless faction of soldiers. And yes, she was desperate enough to do _everything_ to stay with him, even when that meant giving her body to Eric.

She closed her eyes and nodded, no longer able to look at him. All she wanted was to make it through initiation. She opened her eyes again and looked at Eric, surprised to find that he wasn't looking smug at all. He wasn't grinning nor scowling, just looking at her with mild interest and some calculating, waiting for something.

For her.

So she steeled herself and took a few deep breaths. Two believes of Dauntless as written in their manifesto were: _We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.__We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._

She may never become a true Dauntless soldier, but she would prove to Eric that she too could be dauntless. So she cleared her throat once more and nodded again. "Yes, I will do whatever it takes to stay here."

Eric rose and leaned towards her, towering over her, the corners of his mouth curling up a bit. His hand landed heavy on one of her perky breasts and she almost flinched when she saw his intense glare and vicious smirk. His grip tightened on her flesh, and she hissed.

"Of course you will, _initiate,_" Eric drawled, his voice almost a whisper, before he bent over to press his lips against hers.

* * *

_I straighten and wipe my glistening member with the girl's crumpled T-shirt. My eyes roam over her motionless body, pausing here and there at the new bruises and bite marks I have make while fucking her. _

_I smirk as I tuck my flaccid cock into my combat pants and button up. I didn't mean to beat her, but that is just the way I am. _

_Aggression is my aphrodisiac, inflicting pain my fetish. _

_It had not been one of my best fucks, not by far, but I would be the last person to complaint. _

_The girl had been willing and quite able with her tight pussy and her unblemished ass, at least until she passed out, and I am a man of honour. _

_I will keep my word and grant her a match against Al the Coward so that she can earn extra points for bravery. _

_But not even I will be able to keep her in Dauntless. I'm a leader but not a magician. The girl is a waste of precious time and space, a distraction for her boyfriend Edward, my top initiate. The boy is worthy to become my successor one day - but only if the girl leaves._

_I adjusts my clothes and chuckles when I look at her for the last time before. Mousy-haired and pretty enough, but not a future leader-worthy._

_I turn and leave the infirmary. I pass the nurse, ignoring the terrified look on her ugly face. She had heard everything but hadn't dared to interfere, all too aware what the penalty would be._

_Well, at least I had some fun during an otherwise rather boring day. Myra believes that I have given her an opportunity, but I owe her now. I can have her whenever and wherever I want. And by the time I get bored, she'll be gone for good._

_God, how I love initiation!_


End file.
